Conventionally, it has been difficult, if possible at all, to encode and execute expressive policies that allow communications systems to maximize utility of communications for participants within and across multiple communication devices, entry points, modalities, and times based on the preferences of contactor(s) and contactee(s), in a manner that takes into consideration a multitude of real-world factors about the nature and context of the communications and other factors associated with communications.